Broken Bells
by Secret-Spyro-x
Summary: New Moon. Cheif Swan's POV when Bella goes missing a few days after her 18th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N :This story goes through the day Bella goes missing and lets you see what it was like to live with Bella after Edward leaves. I love Charlie and wanted to see if I could imagine properly what was going on in his head during all this. You also see what happened between him and Renée [which was as much as I could gather from S.M's interviews]. The four month gap made me curious to see what it was like living with Bella. I would've done it from her POV but I thought it was kinda wrong in my eyes, especially as S.M had left that four months out. So here's my first fan-fic and I hope it's good enough for you incredible Twilight fans.)_

* * *

**Broken Bells**

I drove home from work at the usual time, wondering what Bells had cooked for dinner today. Last night's pizza had been great but now I'd grown used to _not_ eating takeaway's all the time. Still, I'm sure I could rustle something up. Though it seems I'd forgotten all my cooking skills when Bella had moved in.

I rode onto my street and parked in my usual spot. Bella's truck was in the driveway, looking sleek in the rain. I noticed Edward's car wasn't here, as it usually was. I guessed he'd already gone home, or maybe he was coming round later.

I got out and ambled up the pathway, wiping my boots on the welcome mat before I unlocked the door.

"Bella, you home?" I called out as I stepped into the living room.

Nobody answered.

I headed into the kitchen, expecting to see Bells despite the fact I couldn't hear anything. But the yellow kitchen was empty. Maybe she'd fallen asleep upstairs? I considered the possibility that she might be with Edward. That was a better explanation then sleeping. Although, she had looked pretty worried this morning, kind of zoned out almost—as she had been for the past few days. Maybe it was her arm? Perhaps Edward had taken her to Dr. Cullen?

I hung my jacket and belt up and then headed for the fridge. I poured myself some orange juice and went back to the living room. I kicked my boots off in the hallway and flopped onto the couch. As I reached for the remote to the TV, something caught my eye. It was a note and I recognised Bella's handwriting on it as I picked it up.

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path_

_Back soon, B_

Yeah, I'd guessed right. I smiled to myself as I turned the TV on. It amused my how outdoorsy Bella could be when Edward was in the picture. I was real worried when she got here: I knew Bella wasn't really in love with Forks.

My stomach sank a little as I remembered when she ran away a few months ago. I shuddered. Losing Bella like that… it was like Renée had left me again.

My mind drifted back to the days when I first met Renée, Bella's mom. I was so young. I'd fallen for Renée like a tonne of bricks. Her smile, her bouncy nature, the beautiful blue eyes… she brought _colour_ into Forks. My parents loved her too, though they had been so weak at the time of our relationship. Before Renée, caring for them had been all that I ever did. It was my job.

But when Renée came into my life, it was like a new world had started. She was alive and...what's the word?—spontaneous, and soon we were walking down the aisle. A year later, we were holding a baby in our arms. If I thought I'd loved Renée, I loved her even more when Bella was born. Mom and Dad were so proud of us. But having a daughter was just the top of the mountain. I couldn't get my head around the fact I was a _Dad_.

But I was always exhausted. There was a baby in the house and I had two sick parents and a wife I was unintentionally neglecting. I wanted to be with my family but I couldn't seem to find time for all of them equally. I could see Renée getting tired with me; I gave so much more time to my sick parents.

One night, Renée and I had a massive argument. Barely months after Bella had been born—six months to be exact— and she wanted to leave. We had barely started our life together. She wanted to take my daughter; she wanted to take everything from me. How could I let her leave me? She was my wife! Bella was our daughter! But how could I leave my parents? They depended on me.

When it was clear I couldn't leave my parents, Renée stormed out. A cold spread through me and I felt… sunken. I took care of Mom and Dad as usual but the skies stopped smiling. My parents told me to go after Renée, who kept in contact with pictures and letters but how could I leave them? They were too weak. I missed my wife and daughter like hell: I'd never felt so helpless.

I hoped every night that Renée would come home with our daughter, but she didn't. Then the divorce papers came through.

When Dad died, I was ripped from the inside out. Renée came back for a while and I nearly had a break down when I saw her. Bella was already toddling on her feet but she barely recognised me. Then I was in hell.

I tried to see Bella and Renée as often as I could but Mom's condition got worse. With the loss of Dad, she didn't have an urge to survive. She died almost a year after he did.

I'd lost so much in so little a time. A few good friends of mine supported me: the Black's and the Clearwater's. But it took a good couple of months to realise that I had to get back on my feet, even if I had nothing to stand for.

By the time I realised I could be a good husband and father again, Renée was in sunny California. I visited a lot but could see my girls were happy there. Renée had moved on.

I still tried to be as supportive as I could. We set up an account and I had money put into it every week, for Bella. She spent the summers in my house but was pretty quiet. Renée assured me she was just like that but I was worried she was _just like that with me._ But as I got to know my daughter, I found she was like that. I also found that she wasn't such a great fan of Forks either. She was used to the heat and dry land: she always had the sniffles when she stayed over. She didn't really relate well to girls: you could taste the awkwardness when she played with Billy's daughters, Rebecca and Rachel. Her tantrums were proof of that.

It's still so hard to believe Bella's been with me for seven months. Sometimes I wanted to just give her a hug, tell her how much she means to her old Dad. But, like me, Bella isn't so big with open affection. After all those years of being alone, showing affection became a ghost with me.

I zapped out of memories and focused on the TV. Soon, it was time for dinner and Bella wasn't home. I wondered where she and Edward had got to. Maybe they'd hiked all the way to his place.

I went up to my room and changed into more comfortable clothes. I trudged back down the stairs and stood in the kitchen awkwardly. I soon spotted some bread and put a few slices in the toaster. I raided the well stocked cupboards and settled with a less complicated can: beans. I took the lid off expertly and poured it into a bowl, and then put it in the microwave.

The beans were slightly overheated but they'd do. I sat down with my dinner and chewed in comfortable silence.

Soon it was late. Bella would usually call or something if she was going to be home later then nine or something. I decided to give her a little longer. But what if she and Edward had gotten lost in the woods? That was hard to picture: Edward lost. That boy had an extremely confident air about himself. He looked a lot older then he seemed too—probably why my daughter was so head over heels for him.

Well, it wasn't hard to see why she was attracted to him. Edward was a pretty handsome kid, I guess. So were his entire family, despite the fact none of them were related. They all had the same snow-white skin and mysteriously light eyes.

Bella actually fitted in well with them too. Her skin was as pale as a new born baby's butt, which had always confused me some. She'd been living in the sun for years and years. She said she had inherited a lot from me. Still, she was a beautiful little thing—something I was constantly reminded of when she first got here. Boy, the attention I heard she'd been getting from some of the boys around here.

But she wasn't _here_ right now. She said she'd be back soon. I know she'd gone to school today but it was already nine.

After fifteen minutes, I picked up the phone and punched in the Cullen's number. I waited as the phone rang, nervous, hoping Bella wouldn't get annoyed with me checking on her. But the phone kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing.

Mystified, I tried again. It was a school day; they wouldn't have gone out somewhere, would they? When nobody picked up after three calls, I felt pretty edgy. Where was Bella?

I didn't want to come across as a nagging old fool, but I headed out into my back yard. Some light came out from the kitchen, but not much. I doubled back and got a torch, and a jacket. I shrugged the jacket on and switched the torch on.

"Bella," I called out, ambling up the lawn. "Bells, are you there?"

Nothing greeted me except the wet rain and the icy wind. I hoped she wasn't there. It was very cold and Bella didn't like the cold—hence why we'd spent our summers in California from when she was a teen onwards. She'd made her dislike to the cold world of Forks pretty clear.

I walked right up the edge of the trees. I shined my light in and walked a little way up the path. "Bella," I yelled. "Edward?"

I headed back home after five minutes of calling. I felt like I was overreacting but something in me felt like something bad was going to happen.

I tried the Cullen's place again. And again, no one picked up. So I tried the hospital.

"Forks Hospital, Jenny speaking, how may I help?"

"Hi, it's Chief Swan. Is Doctor Cullen around?" I asked.

"Oh…" she paused. "Doctor Cullen has left, Chief Swan."

"Oh, right... thanks," I hung up, confused. If he'd already gone home, why wasn't anyone picking up at the house?

I sighed to myself and realised they must have all gone out to a restaurant or something. Or maybe I'd gotten the Cullen's number wrong?

"Overreacting," I mumbled to myself as I sat back down. I hoped I was.

But as I sat there on the couch, seeing but not watching the people on TV, I couldn't help but be worried. Where was Bella? Why wasn't she home yet? She really should've called. I was going to have some stern words with her when she got home and Edward too—even though he was as responsible as an adult.

The minutes ticked by on, going by extremely fast. Soon the clock had reached ten thirty. I was starting to get very edgy.

I rang the Cullen's place again. I kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Where was Bella?

I shoved my shoes and jacket back on and headed outside again with the torch.

"Bella," I yelled furiously. "Bella, are you out there?"

What if they were injured? What if Bella's stitches had come out? What if Edward was too hurt to get help? Or had they been taken hostage by someone crazy? I couldn't think of anyone that would want to hurt my daughter, but then the Cullen's weren't exactly loved by everyone. Admired certainly, but everyone was very wary of them. But then I remembered the Quileute's. I snorted to myself. Yeah, right: the people on the reservation gave the Cullen's a very, very wide berth. Something to do with old stories and legends about zombies or something…

"Bella, Edward, can you hear me?" I yelled, going deeper up the path. It had started to drizzle with rain.

I listened out carefully for any sign of anything. But I couldn't hear anything besides the rain and wind. I ran back to the house and grabbed the phone, dialling the hospital's number agitatedly.

I cut the receptionist's greeting. "Where's Carlisle?"

"He's not here—"

"Where did he go?" I pressed anxiously.

"I'm not sure I should say," she hedged nervously.

"I want to speak to someone who can then!" I fumed.

"Uh…"

I heard a rustling and some low voices.

"Dr. Gerandy speaking, how can I help?"

"Doctor Gerandy, its Chief Swan." I said tersely. "Where's Carlisle?"

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Doctor Cullen, er, resigned—"

"_What?"_ I nearly yelled. "But—how—when?" I spluttered.

"He handed in his notice yesterday. Charlie, is something wrong?"

"Carlisle resigned? Are you sure?"

"Yes, sorry, what do you need him for? Perhaps I can help?"

"Bella's missing but she left me a note, saying she'd gone for a walk with Edward, up the path, in the woods. She said she'd be back soon but it's been more than eight hours and…" I took a steadying breath. "When did they leave?"

"I can't be sure," He said. "I merely know that he quit yesterday."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not that I can think of, Chief Swan."

"Right, thanks," I hung up.

I dialled the Cullen's one last time but was again greeted by nothing. Not even an answering machine!

I grabbed my keys and hurried out the door. I jumped into my car and started it quickly. There wasn't much traffic around: I didn't need to use my siren.

Carlisle resigned? What for? But they couldn't have _left,_ could they? What about Bella and Edward? Were they moving away or had he simply quit his job for something else?

I got to the station quickly and nearly ran inside. Where was Bella? I kept thinking frantically, over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own none of these awesome character's. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer :)  
A/N: Do you know how HARD it is to read and write something from a book onto a computer? Jeeeez.  
Anywho... away we go...  
__  
Continued... _

_

* * *

_

**Broken Bells II**_  
_

It was a long night. Possibly the longest night since Bella ran away a few months ago.

First, I called Renée, hoping to the heavens Bella was with her.

"Hello?" a male voice answered: Phil.

"Hello, Phil, is Renée there?" I asked urgently, skipping all pleasantries.

"Oh, hey, Charlie," he said in a friendly voice. "Yeah, she's here, just a sec."

I waited agitatedly as he passed the phone to Renée.

"Hello, Charlie," Renée said pleasantly.

"Renée, have you heard from Bella at all? Is she with you?" I asked in a rush.

She was silent for a moment. "No, what's wrong?" She demanded in a shrill voice.

I told her everything and her voice was shaking as she spoke. I promised her I would call her as soon as Bella was home. I hung up, deflated. I was hoping Bella might have gone to Renée, like she intended to the last time she left. But she hadn't.

I felt so useless, so lousy! No, I _was_ useless and lousy. Bella had never done anything like this when she was living with her mother. There had never been any reason for Renée to call me and tell me about a scandal or anything. Bella had been living with her mother for all her life without a spot of trouble. Seven months living with me and she'd gone missing, _twice_.

I knew I could be overreacting. Maybe Bella and Edward had gone out with his family, as a farewell gesture. Maybe she'd gotten drunk and was sleeping at a friend's house, though I'd never seen her so much as tipsy.

But that note had said she'd be home soon. Soon was way gone. I couldn't get a hold of the Cullen's and they were not the irresponsible family type. I _knew_ something was wrong.

I ordered up a search party together. I called Billy down at La Push, hoping desperately that maybe she was there? Just as long as she was somewhere, safe, I'd be ok. But I couldn't be ok at all until my daughter was home.

Billy hadn't seen Bella, but he promised me help instantly, despite the late hour. He said he'd send a group of boys from the reservation. I thanked him fervently and asked him to tell them to come straight to my house: we were starting the search from there.

A lot of people turned up at the house: officers from the station, the Newton's, paramedics from the hospital and three guys who stood out brightly from the pale crowd. I noticed the smooth brown skin, the dark, cropped hair: the boys Billy had sent from La Push. I wondered absently why their hair was so short: the men down at the reservation all had long hair but I brushed it off.

The big crowd converged around me. I pulled out the note again that Bella had left me.

"She should have been home ages ago, especially if she just went for a walk. I can't get through to the Cullen's"—the Quileute boys stiffened—"and apparently Carlisle quit yesterday."

"_Edward Cullen_ went with her?" Sam asked in a deep voice. I noticed the way he said Edward's name stiffly.

"Yes, but I can't get a hold on any of the Cullens." I said, exasperated.

"None of our friends have heard from her since she left school." Mike Newton added worriedly.

"You saw her at school?" Sam asked. "How did she look?"

"Worried, I guess. She's been a little down since a few days ago,"

"What about the Cullen?" Sam asked in a dark voice.

Mike shrugged; a slight change in tone was noticeable when he spoke of Edward. "He was a little different too, I guess, I don't know." He mumbled something then, I was sure I heard the word 'freak' in it.

I tensed. "Who's willing to go out into the woods?"

"Charlie, are you _sure_ she isn't with the Cullens?" Mr. Newton asked quickly. "Maybe she's with some other friends?"

"If they aren't picking up their phone, if Carlisle quit his job yesterday, if Bella was in school today and left me a note saying she'd be home soon, she's going into the woods, _what the hell do you think?"_

Silence fell, my growled words ringing in the air. Mr. Newton's cheeks flared red.

"Jared, Paul and I will go." Sam said surely. The two boys—men rather, nodded in firm agreement.

The officers from the station agreed to and soon we were on our way. A few people stayed behind in case Bella showed up. Everyone else took a different sector and soon we were all headed out into the woods.

I searched with my team, yelling at the top of my lungs. Where was she? Where was Bella? I hoped she was safe, please let her be safe.

Dread filled my mind at the thought of her leaving _with_ the Cullen's. She wouldn't have done that, would she—could she? She'd left before, though. Who's to say she wouldn't? I could see how much she loved Edward, everyone could. But didn't she care a little for me? I thought we'd been getting on well… I thought she was happy. And she was, when she was with Edward. But… she couldn't have run away with them, could she? Surely, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have allowed it? So why weren't they picking up their phone? Why couldn't anyone get a hold on them?

It had just gone two when the team said we had to head back. It was raining the ocean: we couldn't see a _thing_. We found our way back and met everyone by the house again. Tea was being passed around and some food, but how the heck could I try to eat anything at all when my daughter wasn't home? When my daughter was either lost in the woods or had run off with her boyfriend?

I rubbed my face hard, gulped down a glass of water for volume and hurried back into the house. I called the Cullens again but no one picked up. I cursed loudly and slammed the phone onto the receiver.

Breathing through my teeth, I went back outside. I don't think she would've left without saying goodbye. That wasn't like her. This disappearing act was completely out of character.

I looked out to the trees. The Quileute boys hadn't come out of the woods yet. I hoped they were making progress: they seemed so sure of themselves. They hadn't even stopped searching either, despite the rain.

I wanted to go back into the woods, the rain was easing up. I got my torch back and headed back up the lawn, ignoring the protests of others that I should wait, or eat or rest.

I first saw Paul and Jared—I didn't know which was which: they both looked alike—come out. They slinked out of the woods, looking as though they belonged there. They came over silently, speedily, and then I saw what I'd been desperately looking for.

"I've got her!" Sam called in a booming voice.

My heart breathed with relief.

I ran forward to Sam and my stomach sank. The search party rushed forwards with me. Bella was in Sam's arms. Her eyes were open but they stared blankly at Sam's chest.

"Is she injured?" One of the La Push boys asked.

"No, I don't think she's hurt," I heard Sam say. All I could focus on was _Bella._ "She just keeps saying _'He's gone.'_"

The pit of my stomach tightened. Did she mean Edward?

I reached them then and my arms ached to hold my daughter.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?" My voice cracked.

"Charlie?" she said in an unusually small voice.

"I'm right here, baby." I promised her, frightened by the empty look on her face.

Where was Edward?

I reached out and took her from Sam's arms. I could tell he was unsure about me taking her but I didn't care. I'd wear the weight of the world on my shoulders for my daughter.

"Maybe I should hold on to her," Sam said, concerned as I buckled slightly.

"I've got her," I said a little breathlessly.

Bella seemed to inch closer into me. I walked slowly with her, slightly staggering. I would have given her back to Sam but to have her in my arms after she'd been lost was the best relief I had. I hugged her close; she was shivering.

"We're almost home now, honey," I mumbled every so often. I didn't know what else to say. Her eyes were closed, her pale face expressionless.

People walked behind us, talking worriedly. Sam got the front door for us, one arm extended in case I couldn't make it. I staggered through and got to the couch, laying her gently down.

"Dad, I'm all wet," Bella objected limply. There was no animation in her voice at all.

"That doesn't matter." I said. What mattered was that she was here, with me. But what had happened to her?

"Charlie, have you got some blankets?" Sam asked me quietly.

"Blankets are in the cupboard at the top of the stairs." I told him, turning back to Bella.

Dr. Gerandy came forward. "Bella?" he asked slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Doctor Gerandy?" she mumbled uncertainly as he leaned over her.

"That's right, dear," he said in a friendly voice. "Are you hurt, Bella?"

I tensed, waiting for her answer.

She didn't speak for a few moments. She looked as though she were confused, dazed.

"Charlie," Sam whispered, holding a few quilts out to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking the thick quilts from him. I spread one over Bella: she didn't seem to notice.

Dr. Gerandy checked her forehead and pulse, counting seconds on his watch.

"What happened to you?" he asked casually, like he was asking for the weather.

Bella seemed to freeze.

I tensed again, desperately waiting for her answer. I'd never seen her look so lost, so weary.

"Did you get lost in the woods?" he asked gently.

I could hear the others had gone silent, listening in.

I leaned closer to Bella, knowing she was uncomfortable with her audience.

"Yes, I got lost." She whispered.

I pulled back a bit as Dr. Gerandy continued checking over her. Anger bubbled inside me. He'd left her in the woods. When I got my hands on Edward…

"Do you feel tired?" Dr. Gerandy asked Bella.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She did look tired but there was another emotion there, and I thought I recognised it from _somewhere_ but I couldn't name where I'd seen it.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with her," Dr. Gerandy told me quietly, "Just exhaustion. Let her sleep it off, and I'll come and check on her tomorrow." He checked his watch. "Well, later today actually."

We got away from the couch.

"Is it true?" I whispered, still finding it hard to believe. "Did they leave?" I knew he'd know who I was referring to.

"Doctor Cullen asked us not to say anything," he replied uncomfortably. "The offer was very sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production out of leaving."

"A little warning might have been nice," I muttered angrily. I glanced back at Bella. Even with her eyes closed she looked… lost, in pain.

"Yes, well, in this situation, some warning might have been called for." Dr. Gerandy agreed uncomfortably, glancing at Bella too.

I saw Bella lift the quilt over her head. I started packing up the search party.

"Sam, can I have a word before you go?" I asked.

"Sure, Charlie,"

We stepped outside the house, Paul and Jared flanking him.

"How exactly did you find Bella?" I asked.

"She was lying on the forest floor." He told me hesitantly.

"On the floor," I repeated slowly.

"She must have tripped," he said.

"So why didn't she get back up?" I wondered quietly.

Sam had no answer.

"Did you see anyone else? Any sign of a struggle?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, Bella was alone. She was very deep in the woods. It really looks like she got lost."

"Right, well thank you, boys. I owe you, big time." I held out my hand to Sam.

"It was no problem," Sam shook my hand, followed by Paul and Jared.

I hurried back into the house, flexing my fingers slightly. The boys had feverishly _hot_, strong hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Bells III**

Everyone started to leave slowly, double checking with me that Bella was ok, telling me that if I needed anything, all I had to do was call.

I went back to Bella on the sofa and knelt down beside her. I checked her temperature, lightly putting my fingertips on her forehead: it was ice cold. I got another blanket and lay it over her. She stared straight ahead, her face blank.

I rubbed my eyes before they could dew up.

I called Renée again when everyone was gone. She sounded as though she'd been crying.

There were a lot of calls that night. I tried to answer them as quick as I could, so they didn't disturb Bella. She was still buried beneath the blankets. I wasn't about to leave her after being separated from her like that. I took a seat on the armchair, watching the small heap beneath the blankets rise softly up and down with Bella's steady breath.

The phone rang again.

"Ugh," I moaned and got off the chair. I stumbled into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Yeah," I yawned.

"Chief Swan, its Mrs. Stanley calling." The caller informed me. "I'm sorry to bother you after all that's happened but," her voice suddenly became worried, "I can see a fire—"

I suddenly woke up. "Where?" I asked.

"La Push: I can see fires on the sea cliff from my window, on the second floor." she sniffed. The Stanley's didn't live so far from the reservation.

"You're sure it's outside the reservation?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Charlie, I'm very sure."

"But what could be burning out _there?_" What was going on at this time? It was barely dawn.

"I don't know but it's rather worrying, so early in the morning!"

"Look, I'll call down there and check it out." I told her and hung up.

I called Billy. I didn't expect him to pick up as quickly as he did. "Hey, Billy, it's Charlie—sorry I'm calling so early,"

"Is something wrong with Bella?" Billy asked worriedly.

"No, she's fine." I assured him. "She's sleeping."

"Oh, I'm glad she's ok. Do you need something? I could send Sam and the boys back up?"

"Thanks, but that's not why I called. I just got a call from Mrs. Stanley, and she says that from her second-storey window she can see fires out on the sea cliffs, but I didn't really—"

Billy chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Charlie. It's just some of the kids having a bonfire."

"Oh." I was suddenly irritated. "And why are they doing that?"

"Because the Cullens left," He said in his deep voice, no shame apparent.

"Uh-huh."

"The boys told us and well, good riddance."

"Really?" I tried not to speak through my teeth.

Billy sighed. "Look, Charlie, I'm sorry but you know how it is down here." he wasn't repentant.

Bella's lost face flooded into my mind. "Well, don't apologise to _me._"

"Sorry, Charlie but the kids are just celebrating, it's nothing major."

"Yeah, yeah: just make sure the flames don't spread."

"I doubt they will: the logs aren't very dry." He said thoughtfully. "Especially after the rain,"

"I know, I know," I'd been _out_ in that rain. "I'm surprised they got them lit at all in this weather." I stifled a yawn and added grudgingly, "Thanks for sending Sam and the other boys up. You were right—they do know the forest better then we do. It was Sam who found her, so I owe you one."

"It's no problem," Billy rumbled. "You know we're always here to help at the reservation. Anyway, I think you'd best get some sleep, Charlie."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," I hung up the phone. "Bonfires," I muttered. I didn't like the idea at all, especially this early and because they were celebrating something that had clearly hurt Bella. I would've laid into him but his boys had found Bella. But what was with their fool prejudice against the Cullens? Though, I wasn't such a fun of them myself anymore.

I shuffled back to the living room, still muttering to myself.

"What's wrong?" A small, flat voice asked.

I hurried to Bella's side. "I'm sorry I woke you, honey," I apologised, crouching down beside her. I could see her face. Its paleness was visible even in the dark.

"Is something burning?" she asked quietly, dully.

"It's nothing," I said softly, brushing her forehead. It was warming up, a little. "Just some bonfires out on the cliffs,"

"Bonfires?" she repeated in a flat voice.

I frowned at the thought. "Some of the kids from the reservation being rowdy,"

"Why?" she looked at me with limp eyes. There was no interest at all in her.

I hesitated, looking down. "They're celebrating the news," I said bitterly.

"Because the Cullens left," she whispered a few moments later. I looked back at her to see her expression twisting. "They don't like the Cullens in La Push—I'd forgotten about that." Her breathing hitched and she looked away form me.

My stomach swirled uncomfortably. "It's ridiculous," I spluttered.

It was silent for a minute.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked at me warily, reluctantly.

I tried not to sound angry. "He left you alone in the woods?"

Her lip trembled and she looked away from me. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked, ignoring my question.

My brows rose in confusion. "Your note," I pulled out the piece of paper I'd showed nearly everyone. I unfolded it and held it up for her: she didn't look like she had any strength at all.

I watched her eyes read it and she froze again.

"When you didn't come back, I called the Cullens, and no one answered." I said quietly, cutting my call history short. "Then I called the hospital and Doctor Gerandy told me that Carlisle was gone."

Her eyes flickered to me, confused. "Where did they go?"

I looked at her. Was she suffering from memory loss? Dr. Gerandy had said she was fine…

"Didn't Edward tell you?" I asked, confused.

She flinched away from me, shaking her head. She seemed to lose her breath at the mention of Edward.

My insides tightened with cold.

Bella looked back at me, her breath almost steady. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her. She was clearly hurting.

"Carlisle took a job with a big hospital in Los Angeles. I guess they threw a lot of money at him." Why else would they have left so suddenly?

I saw a flicker of agony on Bella's face before she hid her face from me.

"I want to know if Edward left you alone out there in the middle of the woods." I pressed. My fingers itched to get around Edward's throat...

She shook her head vigorously. "It was my fault." She said, her voice trembling. "He left me right there on the trail, in sight of the house… but I tried to follow him."

"He… but why would he go deeper in—" I stopped short. Bella was covering her ears with her shaking hands.

"I can't talk about this anymore, Dad." She said in a broken voice. "I want to go to my room."

I was so abruptly caught off guard by the pain in her voice that I couldn't move to stop her. I listened as Bella stumbled up the stairs, hurrying into her room. I decided not to go after her. I think she needed time to be alone. The bang of her door confirmed that.

I sank back into the chair, aghast. The Cullens had moved to L.A. Edward had left Bella. It was not easy to get my head around. But why the sudden move? How could he leave her like that? How could they all leave her like that—Alice too!

I didn't want to press Bella for information: I could see that it pained her to talk about it. But why would she follow him, get lost like that?

I wasn't blind: _anyone_ could see just how much chemistry had been between Bells and Edward. For him to suddenly just _leave…_ it made no _sense!_ Why the hell hadn't there been any sort of warning? This was way out of line!

I took a steadying breath and suddenly realised why Bella's face worried me so much. She'd inherited a lot from me: the pale skin, the balance problems (though I wasn't as clumsy as she was) and her eyes. But I never thought I'd see a reflection of myself, mirrored back in my own, happy daughter.

She wore the face I'd worn when Renée had left me.

A loud thud sounded in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Bells IV**

I jumped to my feet and rushed up the stairs.

"Bella," I called frantically. "Bella, are you ok?"

I hurried into her room and staggered to a stop.

Bella was on the floor, her face ashen, eyes empty and her body limp.

"Bella?" I said loudly, rushing to her side. Cold dread seeped into my body. "Honey, did you fall?"

Bella didn't move. She stared straight ahead, her breathing coming out jagged.

"Bella, what's the matter? Bella, talk to me!"

Bella didn't move at all. She gazed on as though life had stopped meaning.

I thought she'd react when I lifted her up but it was like she didn't notice. I put her on her bed and took her shoes off. I got her jacket off and tucked her duvet around her tightly. I sat beside her, hoping she would say something.

"Bella, can you talk to me, please?" I didn't know what to do. "Do you want me to call Doctor Gerandy?"

Bella didn't answer. Her face looked torn. Her arms were wrapped around herself tight.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

She didn't say anything.

I got off the bed. As I turned, something caught my eye on the floor.

I picked up the scrap book Renée had gifted Bella with for her eighteenth. I flicked through and saw pictures of her truck, some friends and one of me and her. My brows furrowed in confusion: I remembered her taking pictures of Edward. I'd taken a picture of the two of them myself.

I flicked back to the first picture frame that was empty. The caption read in Bella's handwriting:

Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sept. 13th

I searched through the book again. There was another caption saying:

Charlie Swan & Edward Cullen, Charlie's front room, Sept 14th

But there was no picture.

The last picture should have been Bella and Edward as the caption said, right after the one of me and Bella, but the frame was empty. Had she gotten rid of the pictures of him?

I put the album on her desk and went back to her side.

"Honey, talk to me, please,"

She just stared straight ahead, curled up on her right, seeing nothing. Her face looked haunted. Her body was shaking violently so I tucked the duvet tighter around her.

I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. "Bella, say something, anything," I pleaded in a whisper.

But she didn't. She stayed shaking and silent.

I stayed with her for a long while, hoping for some response. When I started to fall asleep, I decided to go to bed. "Bells, I'm gonna go to sleep. My doors gonna be open if you need anything," I rested my hand on her cheek for a moment. I considered giving her a heartbreak-speech-thing but… the violently hurt look on her face kept me from saying anything at all.

I rose from the bed but Bella gave no sign of notice. It was like she'd gone blind and deaf.

I left the room worriedly and fumbled around in the bathroom for a while. I changed and got into bed and meant to stay awake for a while, in case Bella needed me. But I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up, I was hoping last night had been a dream. But I knew better then that.

I got out of bed and checked on Bella. I knocked on the door softly. When she didn't reply, I went in.

I started a little. Bella's eyes were open. She didn't look like she'd moved at all since I'd left her.

"Bella, honey, do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

She didn't reply. Her brown eyes gazed out: they were glassy. Panic washed into me.

"Bella?" I hurried to her and put my hand on her neck. I breathed with relief when I felt her pulse. Her skin was so cold though.

I brushed her hair back. "Bella, do you want to come downstairs and have something to eat?"

She was silent.

I froze. What if she'd turned mute?

"Do you want me to get you something?" I suggested eagerly. "I could make you toast or something?"

When she didn't say anything I told her I'd bring her breakfast up.

I made the toast nervously. I was very careful, making sure nothing burned and that the butter wasn't too thick or thinly spread. I poured her orange juice and got her water as well, put it all on a tray and headed upstairs carefully.

Bella just didn't do… anything. It was like she was only _here_ in body. I knew she must be upset over Edward but the pain on her still face was so—there wasn't any words for how _broken_ she looked. She'd had her arms wrapped around her ever since yesterday, like she was crippled. She was hunched inwards, eyes staring out to nothing. I suggested that she change into clean clothes— she was constantly shaking— she was still wearing what she'd been found in, but she didn't seem to care. It was like she'd lost the will to live.

I called Dr. Gerandy. He couldn't get through to her either. She shrunk away from him though when he got near her so I told him not to touch her. We went back downstairs and he told me he thought she was catatonic. She wasn't moving, eating and she didn't look like she'd slept. Her warm brown eyes were now empty.

I called Renée, desperate.

"Take the phone to her," she suggested. "Maybe she'll talk to me?"

I hoped badly she would. I knew Bells was closely bonded with her mom. Perhaps she'd open up to her.

"Bell, your mom's on the phone," I said, coming in slowly so as not to startle her.

Bella didn't move.

"Here you go, honey," I put the phone beside her and left the room, giving her some privacy.

I paced up and down my room, hoping she would talk to her mom. I'd been in my room all of five minutes when the phone rang. Maybe the line had gotten disconnected, so I stayed in my room. But it rang again so I hurried back to Bella's room.

The phone was exactly where I'd left it. So was Bella.

I picked up and hurried out of the room.

"Charlie, why isn't she talking?" Renée was hysterical.

"Hey, hey, calm down," I soothed her. "She must still be in shock."

"You don't think she's gone mute, has she?" she asked frantically.

I sighed raggedly, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I don't know, Renée. The doctor's saying she's catatonic…"

It took a long while to comfort Renée. At the end of the phone call, we both felt totally helpless. I promised to keep her updated. Renée wanted to come up here and I thought it was a good idea. She had to clear a few things with the school she was teaching at and would be here as soon as she could. I felt a little bit better, knowing support was coming, but only an ounce.

It looked like we needed a miracle to fix Bella.

The next four days were dark. There was no other word to describe Bella. She wasn't moving, eating or sleeping. There were dark circles under her dreary eyes. She stayed in that curled shape, holding herself. I begged her to at least drink something but she didn't answer at all. I wouldn't let Dr. Gerandy up to see her anymore: she always inched away from him.

I wasn't sure if she wanted me around her. But she didn't cringe away from me: she didn't do anything at all. I called Billy, asking him for help: had his daughters gone through this after break ups with their boyfriends? He'd said not like this. Yes, they'd cried for a couple of weeks, moped around for a while but were ok after a month or so.

I wondered why Bella hadn't cried yet: maybe I'd missed it. Perhaps she was in so much shock because the whole family had moved away, to L.A. It confused me; it made no _sense_ why they would leave so suddenly. Bella and Edward had been so sure: I'd seen the way they looked at each other. And he was always so protective, caring, and so mature about her.

Questions and possible answers swirled around my head but nothing added up. A new feeling started to rise up in me at the thought of Edward. If I saw him again, I was going to kill him! I hated that boy with every ounce of blood in me.

Renée flew in on the weekend. I heard a car draw up outside and hurried to the door.

"Renée," I called through the rain, waving.

She paid the driver and hurried up the driveway quickly with a bag. Her short brown hair bounced, even though it was wet, as she came up.

"Charlie," she hugged me when she reached the porch.

I hugged her back with one arm and then took her bag.

"Where's Bella?" she asked, hanging her coat up quickly.

"She's in her room, as she's always been." I answered sadly.

Renée and I went upstairs.

"Bella, look who's here," I said as cheerfully as I could. I hoped to the heavens Renée could get through to our daughter. I certainly couldn't.

Bella didn't stir.

Renée looked at me: her face had turned white.

I rubbed her shoulder encouragingly. Bella had to react to her mother. She had to.

"Bella, honey, its mom," Renée said softly. She sat down on the bed, her hand brushing over Bella's face. "It's ok, honey. Mom's here."

I ducked out to give them privacy and went downstairs. I made some coffee for Renée and had a long drink of water. I didn't want to interrupt the girls so I went up quietly, listening for sounds of talk.

Just as I reached the landing, Renée was coming out of Bella's room. She had tears in her eyes. We went back downstairs and sat on the sofa.

"Charlie, I'm scared." She gulped, holding her coffee between her hands.

I sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"She wouldn't even look at me!" she said, wiping her eyes. "What did Edward do to her?"

My fists tightened at the sound of his name. "Dump her, as far as we know."

"Nothing else could have happened to her, could it?" Renée asked with eyes wide and fearful.

My stomach tightened. "We don't know. She's not saying anything. She told us she wasn't hurt and it looks like that, on the outside."

Renée bit her lip. "This is so unlike her."

"I'm sorry," I whispered sadly.

"What for?" she asked, confused.

I sighed. "Look at our daughter, Renée. Did anything like that ever happen when she was under _your _care?"

"Oh, Charlie," Renée put her cup down and came over to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder. "This isn't your fault. You couldn't stop Edward leaving Bella."

"But I don't understand _why_? Is he with someone else or what?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "I don't know."

"It's been five days and she hasn't _moved_, Renée. You'd think someone had died! Did you see her face, Renée? She looks so haunted, so… numb. And she doesn't stop shaking!"

Renée drew in a ragged breath and leaned back on the couch. I got off the sofa and started tidying up the place. I saw Renée's eyes linger over the old pictures of our wedding, Bella's early days. I would've put them away but… they were my memories of the best part of my life. I wasn't foolish enough to believe I could have it again, but I wanted to keep it there, to celebrate what I did have. Besides Bella and those pictures, my house was pretty empty.

"There was another reason why I wanted you to come…" I admitted after a while, sitting back next to Renée.

"You want me to take Bella home with me?" Renée guessed.

"How did you know?"

"You're easy to read, Charlie," she smiled but her eyes still stayed worried over our daughter.

"If she carries on like this," I mumbled, "if she doesn't start eating and sleeping… I don't want to hospitalize her, Renée. I don't want to do that to her."

It was silent for a long while.

"Will you take her home with you?" I asked.

"Charlie, you don't have to ask." Renée said solemnly.

"Good, I think… getting out of here will do her good. Leave this place behind, the memories, start again…"

"Have you tried contacting the Cullens?" she asked without hope.

I sighed through my teeth. "I've tried, Renée. But no one picks up at their house. I even had one of the guys at the station head down there but it was empty. The hospital has no information, not even the name of the hospital Carlisle is working at! All we know is that they've moved to Los Angeles, no town name, no street: nothing."

Renée sighed. "I hate seeing her like that. I never would've imagined…"

"I'm gonna go check on her. She _has_ to be hungry."

"Let me fix her something,"

We went to the kitchen and Renée found some pasta and sauce. I was glad she'd decided not to experiment with what she could find, like she generally did. The things she'd rustled up with when we were together…

When Renée had fixed some normal lunch, we took it up to Bella.

"Bella, I made you some spaghetti." Renée said in a cautious voice. "Would you like some?"

Of course, Bella didn't answer. I was surprised she could be silent for so many days.

Renée put the tray down on her desk and sat down on the bed. I came forward too and stood beside her, one hand on her shoulder in support.

"Bella, we know you're hurting and we understand that but," she took a deep breath, "we're so worried Bella. We don't know what to do."

Could she even hear us? It really didn't seem like it. Her duvet was tucked around her, as I'd done last night. Her face looked ahead, towards the door. Her white face was… lifeless.

"Baby, I know you're hurting," Renée said, "and being here must make it worse so, that's why, your dad and I have decided that… you're coming home to Florida with me."

She didn't react an inch.

Renée looked up at me, biting her lip. _What do we do?_ Her blue eyes asked.

I lead the way out into the hallway, closing Bella's door.

"When do you want to leave?" I asked her quietly. I hoped speaking quietly hid the uncomforting feeling in my body. I didn't like the idea of Bella leaving. I wanted to jump up and down like a hooligan when she told me she was coming to live with me. Sending Bella away with her mother made me feel sad, lonely and like a failure.

"Well, I'll book the earliest flights I can." Renée said sadly. "I think we should pack her bags now, though."

I sighed and a nasty feeling started snaking around my stomach. My temperature seemed to rise a little with discomfort. Bella was leaving.

I'd gotten over Renée in time but I'd grown so use to Bella being around. I didn't mind her going out, because I knew she was always coming back. I didn't like the thought of going back to my old life where there would be nobody to call out for when I got home. Bella leaving was going to make my life, not pointless because she was still alive but… life was going to be muted. But that didn't matter. Not if her leaving with her mother meant she would heal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All characters etc belong to Stephenie Meyer _

_A/N: Must say, I'm having a lot of fun with this story lol  
It's my first fan-fic: I hope it isn't too shabby  
Let me know what you think, perhaps points of improvement?

* * *

  
_

**Broken Bells V**

Renée had tickets booked for tomorrow morning, early, at eight. It was nearly six in the stormy evening when we decided to make a start on packing Bella's things. I followed her up the stairs, each step dragging with dread.

"Honey, we've got a flight for tomorrow," Renée said as we entered her room.

Bella ignored us. She was still beneath the duvet. The circles beneath her eyes had turned almost black. It stood out scarily against her pale skin. Her thin body had definitely lost weight. Her face was drained, dry and sallow.

"Charlie, where's her suitcase?" Renée whispered to me.

"Huh? Oh, right." I checked under her bed and found the bags she'd used to move all her stuff in. "Lets just pack her clothes; I can bring the rest of the stuff next weekend." It was a good excuse to go and visit too.

I pulled out the main suitcase as Renée opened up her wardrobe. We started folding clothes into it. Bella stared on, her body limp.

"How are we even going to get her to walk?" Renée fretted in a murmur.

"I'll carry her," What other option did we have?

I carried on with the clothes as Renée started looking around her room. I noticed her eyes linger over the old things: the rocking chair we used to sit in, watching baby Bella sleep, feeding her milk, the old yellow curtains, the pale blue walls, the old pictures hanging around the room…

I saw a sad look cross her face and I turned away gruffly.

"Hey, this is the scrapbook," Renée murmured.

I turned back to her and saw her leafing through the gift she'd given Bella. Confusion puckered her face as she noticed the missing pictures of a certain person.

"What are you doing?"

Renée and I jumped. We wheeled around to the cold voice.

Bella sat up in her bed, her face gaunt. Her bleak eyes flitted to the scrapbook, then the suitcase with her clothes in it. It seemed impossible, but her face whitened even more.

Renée and I looked at each other nervously.

"We told you, sweetheart," Renée said carefully, looking at me then back at Bella. "You're coming home, with me, to Florida."

Bella froze. "What?" she whispered through unmoving lips.

Her mother and I exchanged anxious looks.

"We think its best if you get away from here, start afresh," Renée said quickly, nearing her bed.

Bella's eyes zeroed in on the scrap book in Renée's hand.

It was silent for a heartbeat and then suddenly, Bella jumped out of bed in flash. She came and snatched the scrap book from Renée with violent fingers. Her expression was livid.

"You can't just take me!" She hissed. "Why are you packing my clothes?"

Renée and I had lost the will to speak. Bella was _moving_ and _talking_. But she was incredibly angry.

"We told you, honey," Renée said uncertainly. "You're coming home with me."

"You can't just _take_ me!" She exclaimed, her voice hoarse.

"Bella, honey," Renée reached for her but Bella slapped her hand away, taking an angry step back.

Renée's face paled.

"Bella, calm down," I said swiftly. "We just thought it would be best for you—"

"You don't know anything about me!" She shouted. "How dare you!"

Suddenly, Bella threw the scrap book aside and reached for her suitcase. She grabbed what she could and started throwing it back. Clothes started flying all over the room.

"You can't make me leave." She screamed. "I'm not leaving!"

"Bella, you've been in bed since Edwa—"

"SHUT UP!" She screeched, covering her ears. "I'm not leaving! You can't just d-decide things for me! You can't!"

I grabbed her hands. "Bella, please, listen to us! Getting away from here will do you good—"

"No, it won't!" She shouted in my face. I flinched back. "It doesn't matter where you take me! I don't want to go! I won't go!" Tears started seeping out of her enraged eyes. "I don't want to leave! You can't make me!" her fists thudded against my chest with each word. "I'm not leaving! I won't!"

"Bella," Renée hurried forward. "Please, listen to us. If you get away, you can forget everything and start afresh and—"

"I don't want to forget everything!" she screeched in Renée's face. "I don't want to move where the sun shines! _I won't go!"_

"Bella," Renée pleaded, "you haven't been sleeping or eating or talking—"

"I'll live in McDonalds then! I'll stuff myself every day in bed! I won't get up! I'll die a stupid, fat _human_!" She shrieked the last word and broke into a wordless cry, sinking at me feet, sobbing.

Renée and I stared at each other in horror. Tears were pouring down both of my girls' cheeks.

I crouched down to Bella's level. She was curled into a ball, crying for the world, shaking like mad. Her cries howled in the air; her body was convulsing.

"Bella," I whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't make me go, Dad," she sobbed, leaning into me. "I can't leave! I can't! I found… here…it all happened…"

I wrapped my arms around her dangerously frail body. "It's ok, Bella, its ok."

"I d-don't w-wa-want to go," she choked, "Let me stay, please."

I hugged her close. "But it might be good for you?" I whispered.

"No," she moaned. "It won't, please don't send me—" Her voice was swallowed by her cries. I'd never heard so much pain in a voice before, _never_.

I held Bella for a long while, Renée kneeled beside me. Bella's tears went on and on. Grief sang in the air and I kept my eyes clenched tight. It wouldn't do good to show any tears to her. I had to stay strong.

I don't think I'd ever hugged anyone for as long as I held Bella. But she just didn't seem to _stop._ It was like someone had died, not her boyfriend had left her. But I kept my mouth shut and held my baby girl.

It took a while for Bella to stop crying. When she did, she got up woozily, fumbled around for her wash bag and headed for the bathroom. Shocked, Renée and I went back downstairs. We sat in silence for a long while, trying to believe what had just happened.

I couldn't get to grips with the fact that _Bella_ had literally had a break down. To go from being catatonic to crying for more then an hour… what had Edward done to my daughter? What would happen when she got out of the shower?

"Charlie, is this my fault?" Renée whispered.

I looked up to Renée. Her eyes were silently spilling with tears.

"What?"

"I should never have let her come here. Then she wouldn't have met Edward. I mean, what kind of a selfish mother—"

"Hey, hey, none of that," I said, heaving off the sofa and going to Renée's side. "No one is to blame except that stupid fool Edward. Why would you even say that?"

"She wouldn't l-let m-me t-touch h-her," Renée started sobbing.

I carefully put an arm around her. "She wasn't thinking straight. I'm sure if I had the scrap book, she would've been mad at me instead."

Renée shook her head, gulping. "Did you see the way she looked at me? She looked so angry, so—"

"Shh, shh," I said. "Renée, you're being silly. Bella loves you more then anything in the world. She's not feeling so good, you know. She'll be back to her old self, you watch."

Renée didn't look so convinced but her crying eased up with more reassurance. When we heard the bathroom door open, we both jumped up and hurried to the stairs.

"Bells, you ok?" I called.

We saw Bella come out and go straight to her room.

"L-let her get changed first," Renée said, biting her lip.

We went back and went into the kitchen. We had the pasta she had made at my small kitchen table. It felt so weird sitting across Renée in here. This was the kitchen she'd painted yellow herself, trying to bring colour into the house. She didn't know she brought colour in anyway. But that was then.

"Do you think we should go up and see her?" Renée suggested when we were finished doing dishes.

"Yeah, ok,"

We knocked on Bella's door and waited for a reply.

"Yes," A voice croaked from the other side.

Exchanging a worried look, Renée and I went in.

Bella was lying back on her bed. She was in her pyjamas, staring blankly up at the ceiling. She looked a little fresher, but her face was still dangerously pale. The dark circles beneath her eyes stood out even more now.

"Baby, are you ok?" Renée asked carefully, standing close besides me.

Bella answered after half a minute. "Yeah," She didn't stop looking at the ceiling.

"Would you like something to eat?" Renée asked.

"Mm," She said. It was neither an agreeing nor a disagreeing sound.

"Bells, I think you should eat." I said cautiously. "You haven't eaten for a whole week."

"Ok." She said quietly. Her voice had no emotion at all.

"Do you want us to bring the food up?" Renée asked.

"I'll eat that," Bella said almost inaudibly, sitting up. She got off the bed silently and got the plate from her desk.

"Its probably cold, let me warm it up for you?" Renée suggested, half-reaching for the plate.

Bella shrugged and gave the plate to Renée. She turned back for her bed.

"How about you come and eat downstairs?" I asked.

Bella shrugged again and followed us downstairs. We went down to the kitchen, almost like a procession. It was silent except the whir for the microwave as Renée heated Bella's food. Bella sat down at the table, her hands in her lap, staring at the table blankly.

I stood against the counter and watched as Renée gave Bella her food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Renée said in a worried voice a minute later.

Bella's hand drifted up and picked up the fork. She pierced the pasta with little force and it went slowly into her mouth. She chewed a few times and swallowed. She carried on like that for a few minutes. Renée tittered around, cleaning up nothing.

A quarter of her food gone and Bella got up and dumped her food in the bin.

"Aren't you hungry?" Renée and I asked at the same time.

"No," Bella said quietly. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

We didn't stop her as she moved, ghost-like, past us. We barely heard her quiet footsteps on the stairs or her door close.

I left Renée to call Phil and the airlines (she was changing the date for three days later) and went upstairs. I went and had a shower myself. The hot water did little to soothe my hectic nerves. I felt only a little better Bella had ate and spoke but the emptiness of her face and voice had me itching with worry.

I went back downstairs when I was done showering and changing. Renée was curled up on the sofa, her face thoughtful.

"I, er, changed the sheets for you." I said, sitting down on my chair.

"What sheets?" Renée asked.

"My bed sheets," I said, my face heating up a little. "Can't have you sleeping on the couch,"

"Charlie, you don't have to do that!" Renée said. "I'll be fine on the sofa."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle a few days on the couch."

Renée rolled her eyes: she resembled Bella when she did that. "Don't be so macho."

I knew I was old, but chivalry still lived on in me. "Renée, do I need to handcuff you to the bed—" I stopped short. My eyes nearly dropped out. "I didn't mean—I'm sorry—"

Renée burst into laughter.

I sat, shame-faced, for a good few minutes as Renée carried on laughing. Eventually, she managed to calm down, still chuckling.

"It's all right, Chief, you don't need to use that much force on me." She snickered. "But I'll take the bed, thanks."

"Good, right." I paused. "I'm going to go check on Bella, coming?" I said, standing up. I was still hot around the neck.

"Ok," she was abruptly nervous.

We went up and I knocked softly on Bella's door. She didn't answer so I opened the door a crack. The room was pitch-black so I edged it open a little. We saw Bella's pale face peeking out from beneath the duvet. Her eyes were closed.

I closed the door and said goodnight to Renée as she went into my room—our old room. I sighed and opened the cupboard up, grabbed a heavy blanket, a pillow and trooped downstairs.

The sofa was too short for me: I'd give myself a real back ache if I slept on it. I lay the blankets on the floor and settled in.

This is why I rarely had guests sleep over. I missed my bed.

I wondered whether Bells was really asleep. Poor thing, she looked so devastated. Her expression hadn't really changed since the shower: it still looked crushed, empty.

I'd never seen her cry like that. The last time I remembered her crying was probably when she was younger. She'd never even had such a fit like that before. The last time she'd screamed like that was probably when she was a little kid, complaining about playing with Billy's daughter. Point was I'd _never_ seen her cry so much. I'd never witnessed anyone in so much pain.

But then I had: me. So many years ago, I'd been the one to break when Renée left with Bella. How could it be that my baby girl was feeling the same? I didn't want her to feel like that.

When I woke up in the morning, my back was slightly sore. I grumbled a bit before I staggered up. I picked my things up and stumbled, half-asleep up the stairs. I folded everything away into the cupboard, my eyes barely open.

I went to check on Bella. I opened her door very slowly and peeked through.

A little smile spread on my lips.

Bella was curled up besides Renée, who had her arms tight around her.

I eased back out and headed for my bedroom. I flopped onto the bed and was asleep again in seconds.

I was woken too soon.

"… Charlie! Charlie!"

"Ugh!" I pushed away the hands that were shaking me.

"Charlie Swan, get up!"

I reluctantly opened my eyes to Renée.

"C'mon, rise and shine, Chief Swan. It's almost eleven."

I rolled onto my stomach.

"I'm making breakfast, be down soon." She called over her shoulder as she left.

When I was clean and decent, I went down to the kitchen. Bella was down there too, seated at the table. She was chewing her toast slowly, staring blankly at the table again.

I got myself cereal and sat down at the table. "Morning, Bells," I said as brightly as I could.

Bella eventually looked up at me. "Morning, Dad," She said in a quiet voice. She looked back down and took a sip of her juice.

I exchanged an uncomfortable look with Renée before I dug into my cereal. There was little conversation, just Renée talking about some of the kids she taught. She was never one to sit still and sit in silence. That was a trait I had given to Bella. But our daughter was too silent, too still.

When her breakfast was finished, Bella took her dishes to the sink. She ignored Renée's request to wash them and did it herself. I wondered whether or not she'd heard her mom at all. When Bella was done, she sloped past and headed back upstairs.

"You slept in Bella's room?" I asked a little while later.

Renée took Bella's seat and started fiddling with her breakfast. "Yes," She bit down on her lip. "She started screaming in the middle of the night."

"_What?"_

"It was a nightmare," She said. "She had a small crying jag and fell asleep through it."

"A nightmare," I repeated. I'd never heard Bella scream of a nightmare before. I knew she talked in her sleep but screaming? "Did she tell you what it was about?"

Renée shook her head. "I'm thinking it was to do with Edward," she said quietly. "But she wouldn't say what it was, so I didn't press her. I didn't want to upset her,"

I nodded.

"You know, I think we should talk to her about moving to Jacksonville." Renée said. "Maybe now she's awake and talking,"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess we should." I swirled my spoon in the bowl. Just imagining Bella leaving to go live back with Renée made me feel like… crap.

"Shall we go up and see her?" Renée asked when we were both done eating.

"Yep, let's go."

We went up the stairs together: I think it was the only thing we'd done so much together.

Renée knocked on Bella's door softly. "Bella, honey, can we come in?" she called.

"Yes," Bella called back a few moments later.

We went in. Bella was laying on her bed, curled up on her side again, arms wrapped around her torso. I froze: this was the way she'd been all last week.

"Bells, you ok?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

"Yes," she said quietly, her eyes momentarily flickering to me.

I exhaled with small relief and sat down by Renée.

"Bella, we want to talk to you about moving… to Jacksonville." Renée said slowly, carefully.

Bella went rigid.

"It's just a possibility, I mean, if you want a change, it might do you good." Renée said quickly.

"I-I don't want to go." Bella said with more emotion in her voice then I'd heard in the past week.

"But maybe you can, you know, start again?"

"I've got… school and work," she fumbled for more reasons, sitting up. "If I leave, it'll ruin everything. I can't go, Mom, I won't. I mean, Dad needs me." Her jaw was locked.

"Bella, I did look after myself before you came and lived here," I mumbled.

Renée threw me a small smile.

"Dad, I can't go. Please, I want to stay here. I have to." She pleaded.

"But Bella, if this is about Ed—"

"I promise I'll be good!" She cut hurriedly in before I could finish. "I swear you won't have any trouble from me, Dad." Her eyes started welling up.

"Hey, hey, come here, come here," I wrapped an arm around Bella, squeezing her shaking body. "You can stay, Bella. I'm sorry; we just thought it might be good for you."

"I can't go," she whispered. "I can't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Bells VI**

"Bells, what are you doing?" I asked next morning when Bella came down.

"Honey, you don't have to go to school." Renée said as Bella started getting breakfast.

"I have to," she said quietly. "I'm behind."

"But baby, are you ready?" Renée asked with concern.

Bella had been very quiet since her breakdown. She didn't really speak much. She ate little. She was only down here for meals or if she was cleaning, though Renée tried to take that off her hands. Otherwise, she was in her room.

"There's no point staying at home. I should go back to school, catch up," She said flatly.

Renée looked at me worriedly.

"Bells, your Mom's right. You don't have to go back until you're ready." I put in.

She shrugged into her seat at the table and began eating her breakfast silently.

"You sure you want to go, Bella?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes, Dad," she sighed.

"Well, if you want to come home, I'll be here all day." Renée said, rubbing Bella's shoulder.

"I'd best get off to work myself," I said, scraping my chair back. "See you when I get home, girls." I patted Bella's shoulder before I left.

"Bye, Charlie," Renée called after me.

I left the house and got into my car. I thought Bella going back to school was little out of the blue. But if it helped her get back into routine, then she may as well. And as she'd pointed out, she was probably behind having missed that week. I hoped today didn't go wrong for her.

I called Renée several times during the day. Nothing had cropped up at school, so that was all good. But I was fidgeting in my seat, anxiously waiting to go home the whole day. I did try to find out where the Cullen's were but it was like they'd disappeared off the face of the earth.

When the time came to leave, I was out of the station faster than a mountain lion. I drove home faster than normal, itching with worry over Bella. I breathed with relief when I saw Bella's truck in the driveway, but that wasn't much of a promise, was it?

"Bells?" I called out when I got inside.

"She's upstairs," Renée supplied. I followed her voice into the kitchen.

"How is she?" I asked, not even having hanged my jacket up.

Renée's brows furrowed. She gazed at the floor, confusion plain across her thin face. "She was fine, in the sense she wasn't crying or screaming or anything. I think maybe she thought Edward would be at school." Renée sighed. "I guess she's just tired, poor thing."

"Well, I guess she's going to be moping around for a while?" I wondered. I had no idea how to handle a teenage breakup. I left this sort of thing to Renée.

Renée looked at me. "I hope it doesn't last long. It's so scary seeing her like this. I've never seen her go through anything like this."

"He—Edward was her first boyfriend, right?" I asked, trying not to growl the imbecile's name.

Renée nodded. "Yes, maybe that's why it's hit her so hard. It's her first break up."

It was silent for a while. I went and got myself some juice. "Has Bells eaten?" I asked.

"No, she's been in her room since she got back. I'll go ask her," Renée left the room.

When I'd finished my drink, I went back to the front room and hung my jacket up. I just sat down on the couch when a pair of footsteps sounded on the stairs. I turned to the sound and saw Renée come down, followed by Bella.

"Hey, Bells," I said. "You have a good day at school?"

Bella took a moment to answer and look at me. "Hi, Dad," she said quietly. "School was fine."

"Are you hungry? We could go up to the Lodge and eat if you want?"

"You still eat there?" Renée asked with a grin.

"It's the best food place in town," I defended myself, smiling back.

"I'll make dinner." Bella said, slipping past into the kitchen.

"Do you want some help?" Renée offered, heading for the kitchen.

"No, Mom," Bella called back. Even with volume in her voice it still sounded limp, a monotone. "You and Dad watch TV or something."

Renée sat down on the sofa with a sigh. I gave her the remote and let her choose something to watch. We ended up watching Friends as Bella's cooking wafted out of the kitchen. It seemed like she wasn't getting back to her normal self and routine but her face still seemed uninterested. But she had just broken up with Edward, so I'm sure in a few weeks she'd be as right as rain. I hope.

Renée went to go check on Bella after half an hour. There was some talk, mostly Renée. Bella didn't seem up for much conversation.

The phone rang a while later and I picked it up.

"Hello, Chief Swan speaking," I answered.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Phil." Renée's husband greeted me.

"Hello, Phil! How's it going?"

"Yeah, I'm good. How's it going over there?"

I refrained from sighing. "Its better, how's the game going?"

We spoke for a little about his position in The Suns, a minor-league baseball team. It was only when Renée called me to come and eat did I remember he'd called to talk to her.

"Phil's on the phone!" I called. "Speak to you later, Phil."

"Sure thing, bye Charlie," He said.

Renée came and took the phone and I went into the kitchen. Bella was putting a lasagne dish on the table. I wondered what she was thinking, or if she was at all. Her face was blank.

"Smells good, Bells." I complimented her.

"Thanks," she said a moment later.

I sat down at my chair as everything had already been set out. I was eager to have the food: it was the first decent meal I'd had since last week. Bella sat down opposite me and took a square of lasagne robotically.

"So did you get up to anything interesting at school?" I asked. I didn't usually feel the need for conversation with Bells, we were both fine with silence, but her silence was worrying.

Bella looked up at me. "No, it was just school." She looked back at her plate which she was more prodding at then eating.

"Got any assignments due?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, a few," Bella answered. She then started eating properly, probably to avoid conversation.

Bella was very remote during dinner. I could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk so I didn't try poking her with any more questions. Renée came back in a while later, just as I was about to start on seconds.

"Phil says hi, Bella." Renée said cheerfully.

"How's he doing?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's doing well." Renée said, smiling. "The food looks really good, sweetheart." She said, putting some on her plate.

"Thanks," Bella said as she got up. Her plate was barely finished.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?" I asked as she headed for the bin.

"I've got to do some homework," she said, dumping it in the bin.

"Why don't you take something up to your room?" Renée suggested.

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

Renée sat down uncertainly and started eating. When Bells was done washing her dishes, she dried her hands on the dishcloth and headed past us with a distant look on her face.

Dinner with Renée was quiet. No doubt she was worrying about Bella too. It was just so disturbing seeing Bella so upset, so blank. I thought going back to school had been a bad idea: it must've been hard going somewhere Edward had too. Why hadn't he called yet, or Alice even? I'd expected a call from Carlisle possibly, at least one of them explaining to me why the hell they'd done such a disappearing act.

I checked on Bella before I got my blankets from the cupboard again. The lights were off and she looked like she was asleep, curled up on her side, in a ball. I went in as quiet as a mouse and gently brushed the top of her head with my palm. I sighed and eased back out just as quietly and gathered the blankets and pillow and went and slept downstairs.

Sleeping on the floor wasn't as bad as last night. I got up earlier than normal and shoved everything back into its place. I found my room empty again and assumed Renée was in Bella's room again. When I was showered and changed, I peeked through Bella's room and found Renée sleeping in the bed alone. My brows furrowed and I headed down to the kitchen and found Bella making breakfast.

"You're up early," I said. Bella usually wasn't up till after I'd left for work, and there was half an hour left till I usually left.

"I had an early night." she replied vaguely. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll just grab some toast," I mumbled, caught off-guard by her expressionless face.

Bella moved around the kitchen like a ghost. If I hadn't been watching her, I wouldn't have noticed her there at all. The circles under her eyes were no darker then last week.

"Haven't you been sleeping well?" I asked as my toast popped up.

"Yes," she said unconvincingly. Bella sat down at the table with her cereal and ate slowly.

"Got any plans for today?" I asked as I got juice from the fridge.

"Just school, Dad," She replied.

"Why don't you go out with your Mom today? Go to Port Angeles, go shopping or something?" It wasn't often—ok, more like once in a blue moon— Renée came to town and I knew very well this wasn't her favourite place on earth.

Bella simply shrugged and spooned some cereal into her mouth.

The rest of breakfast was silent. Bella didn't even look like she was here. Her brown eyes were almost clouded over. She didn't even look bored or upset. She looked sort of…_hollow._

"See you, later, honey." I called as I left for work.

Bella's goodbye was a moment late.

I hoped when I came back from work that there would be some improvement. I came home to find the girls in the living room. I expected chatter, maybe laughter but there was nothing. The TV was off too.

"Hey, Charlie," Renée greeted me. "Good day at work?"

"Quiet more-like. I played poker with a couple of the guys, won a few hands too." I said smugly.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"How was your day Bella?" I asked.

"It was ok," she said, briefly looking at me.

I sighed and hung my stuff up and went upstairs to get changed.

When I came back, the scene was still the same. Bella was the same silent girl, sat in the living room doing homework. Renée was sat on the couch, reading a book, but her eyes were darting to Bella too often to make it seem like she was actually taking in what she was reading.

"So, Bells, did you tell your Mom about shopping?"

Bella looked at me, confusion across her pale face. "Shopping?" she repeated in a flat voice.

"Remember, at breakfast I said maybe you and your Mom could go out shopping?"

Bella wasn't a good liar but she genuinely looked confused.

"Well, how about it, Bella?" Renée asked enthusiastically.

Bella grimaced. "I can't Mom, I've got homework." And she picked up her things and bolted from the room.

Renée's eyes watered but she dabbed them quickly. I went over to her and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"She's just not in the mood for company," I reassured her.

"I hate seeing her like this." Renée said helplessly, shaking her head.

"I know," I sighed. "I know."

Renée didn't want to leave tomorrow. Personally, I didn't want her to go either: it would make living with Bella even more worrying. But Bella didn't seem to be getting worse in the sense that she was eating and sleeping, however little. She was just so miserable.

Renée ended up getting her Wednesday evening flight, after Bella reassured her a lot that she'd be fine without her. Bella's persuasion seemed a little flat but Renée decided to go.

"Promise to e-mail me and call, everyday ok?" She said sternly to Bella.

"I promise, Mom," Bella said, giving her Mom a hug.

"I love you, honey," Renée whispered, tears leaking into Bella's hair.

"Hey, don't cry," Bella said, wiping Renée's eyes. "I love you, too, Mom."

"Thanks for having me Charlie," Renée said, hugging me.

"You're welcome anytime, Phil too." I said. "Have a safe flight."

We waved her off until she disappeared in one of the terminals. We'd come to the airport in my cruiser and the trip back was even more quiet without Renée.

"You can turn the radio on, if you want." I said.

"No, thanks," Bella murmured. "I don't want to listen to music."

The rest of the journey passed without much conversation. When we got home, Bella said she had to get something from her truck so I headed into the house without her. We'd had dinner before we'd gone to the airport so I went straight up to my room. It was nearly midnight.

I sank into bed gratefully, feeling my body loosen up with the mattress. I bundled up with the duvet, happy to be reunited with my bed.

I heard Bella come in as I was slipping into sleep. She was in the shower for a long while and I could've sworn she was… crying. The pit of my stomach tightened and I wished I was able to offer her advice, give her a comforting hug. But hugging her seemed impossible these days: she looked so breakable.

The shower eventually stopped but Bella was still sobbing as she went into her room. The house went quiet then and I wondered how long it would take Bella to get over Edward. It was so unreal seeing her like this…

I was woken too early. The sound of a scream had me scrambling out of bed and into Bella's room. Just as I remembered my gun downstairs, I was already opening the door to Bella's room. I'd just have to use my hands to ward off whoever was in Bella's room—

I stopped short in Bella's room. There was no-one there. But she was still screaming.

Vaguely remembering Renée telling me Bella had screamed in her nightmares for the past few nights, I hurried to her side.

"Bells, you're ok! You're ok, honey!"

I shook Bella out of her screams and she awoke, gasping for air.

"It's all right, Bells," I brushed her forehead. "It was just a dream."

She slumped back onto her pillow, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," she mumbled, wiping her wet eyes.

"It's all right," I said soothingly. "Do you want some water or anything?"

"No, no," she whispered, sniffing.

I sat with her for a few minutes, smoothing her hair back, patting her arm.

"Dad, go back to sleep," she mumbled, still sniffing.

I hesitated. "All right, goodnight, honey."

The following morning was quiet.

"What happened to your fingers?" I demanded when Bella sat down.

Bella's fingers looked sore. There were cuts where here nails were, some even looked shorter then normal.

She winced. "I had an accident,"

"What did you do?"

"I gotta go; I'm going to be late for school." She said quickly, hurrying out of her seat. "Bye, Dad."

School didn't start for another half-hour.

The following afternoon and night were the same as the days before them. Days stretched into weeks, weeks turned into months and still my daughter was screaming at the top of her lungs every night. I stopped checking on her after a while—she stopped screaming when she heard me get out of bed. I asked her about her dreams but she told me it was nothing and that she was sorry she woke me.

Her sleep was ruined. Her diet was ruined: she only ate for the sake of it. I made sure she had eaten a full plate before she dumped anything in the bin. She had permanent dark circles beneath her eyes, proof that even in sleep she was suffering.

Renée couldn't get much out of her either. I don't think Bella even had friends anymore: nobody called for her anymore. The phone-calls stopped a few weeks after Edward left and Bella never called them back. It was like she'd lost the will to care about anything. She just carried on like a robot.

I thought she'd have gotten better by now—she had been at first. She'd fallen back into her old routine pretty quick but her steps were light, limp. I thought the nightmares would've stopped by now but they haven't. It's been nearly four months but she hasn't changed. She wakes up, makes breakfast, goes to school, goes to work, comes home, makes dinner, does her school work and goes to bed. I don't think I'd even seen her smile, not since he left.

She wouldn't let me mention Edward either. She would cut in quickly; change the subject, refusing to let his name come up. There was no mentioning of the Cullen's, of her life with them before the break up. So I stopped mentioning them. I've seen what it does to her. She winces and her arms wind around her body, like she's going to fall apart. She usually makes her exit then. She tries so hard to cover herself up. She's become so detached from everyone, so lost in her own body that she's empty. Most of the time, she's alone, up in her room. She doesn't talk anymore: she just responds if you ask her something. Half the time when you talk to her, she answers back too late.

I never would've imagined she'd end up like this. She's always been the one quick to recover, to carry on. But she's carrying on so hard, trying not to let the pain show that she's letting herself turn into a ghost. She's lost so much weight and those dark circles beneath her eyes never lighten.

I look at her sometimes and wonder what she's actually going through. What did she actually lose? She should've been over the break up by now. It was worrying me like hell. It's like she's got some bubble around her, sealing her off from the rest of the world. She's been grieving for months now. It's like someone died around here.

I think she's hiding something, something that's causing her to stay closed up. But I don't have a clue how to get it out of her. I'm scared to say anything that might hurt her: she flinches at the smallest things.

She doesn't listen to music anymore: I found all her CDs in the trash a couple of weeks after he'd left. She won't stay in the room if the TV is on. She usually had a few books on the go but I haven't seen her with one, unless it's school-related. She was a real bookworm but not anymore. Now, everything she does is simply done for school, work or me. It took me a while to realise Bella was avoiding anything that'll remind her of Edward.

My baby girl's lost her spark. She's far worse off than I was when Renée and I ended, when my parents died. I'm glad that she's breathing, eating, sleeping and moving but I miss her _talking_. I want to see my daughter_smile_. It used to be easy to make Bella blush but now she's just pale, unnaturally pale. I just want to see her whole again. I want her to stop having nightmares. 'Cause right now she's in pieces. She's alive but only in body. My daughter is shattered: my broken Bells.


End file.
